The use of fluid pressure controlled switching units for operating setting members, for example, valves or the like involves difficulties if the setting members have a relatively large mass and/or they must execute a large stroke within short switching periods. This problem is further aggravated in case the setting member has to be moved at a high cadence frequency. Because of the high displacement speeds and the resulting large acceleration forces, large driving power has to be made available.